


Nirvana 终

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Nirvana 终

“我把你吵醒了？”

 

金元植揉着自己的太阳穴坐起来，果不其然又听见了李弘彬两年来都没有改的这句话。按照惯例他也应该体贴的回一句，不，是我自己醒了。

 

但是今天金元植做不到了，因为他看见李弘彬的脚边立了三只行李箱。春季的早晨自带的寒意没能把金元植激清醒，可这三只箱子可以。他顾不得自己刚睡醒乱糟糟的头发，努力睁开眼睛想去抓李弘彬的手，“你要去多久啊？”

 

金元植刚睡醒的样子真的十分孩子气，即使已经过了这么久李弘彬看到他这样还是会觉得心底一软，伸出手由着金元植抓着在空气中晃晃荡荡，像是在面对一个撒娇的孩子。他单膝站立另一条腿跪在床沿，轻轻把金元植杂乱的发丝拨顺，“一个多月吧。”

 

“不行，我想你了怎么办？”

 

“……那你就用工作麻痹你自己吧。”

 

金元植沉默了。所以他想念当初的李弘彬也不是没有道理的事，才不是得到了就不珍惜见异思迁喜新厌旧对吧。毕竟当年的李弘彬听他这么说肯定会为了哄他开心乖乖每周都回来，现在就不一样了，他居然会让自己用工作麻痹自己了！

 

金元植气唧唧地用脑袋在李弘彬怀里又蹭了蹭，手不安分地从腰开始向下摸去，一招不成又拿出了第二招，“那颂新想你了怎么办？”

 

金颂新就是那个当年在保育箱里呆了大半个月的小公主了。当初取名时是带着带着一切重新出发的美好希冀，现在看来是愿望成真了，两人的关系的确是发生了质的变化。

 

“颂新还那么小天天除了吃就是睡，懂什么呀。”李弘彬拉住金元植已经挪到自己臀部的手，“别闹，我得走了。”

 

“你不心疼我你也心疼心疼孩子吧，她才那么小不能没有妈——”金元植就趁着这股刚起床的劲抱着李弘彬的腰死活不撒手，但是眼看听到了“妈”这个字眼后李弘彬扬起的手就要落自己身上，他立刻讨好地抬起头冲他笑，“那亲一口，就一口。”

 

不得不说这位金元植金大总裁的撒娇功力和他的赚钱能力比起来还真是有过之而无不及，李弘彬是最吃不消这一招的，只得捧着他的脸左右脸颊各印了一个吻，最后一个吧唧落在他的唇上，末了还不忘揉了一把他的头发，附在耳边轻轻耳语，“那我走啦。”

 

“好没诚意啊。”金元植扣住身上那人纤细的腰肢，翻身压在床上，撬开他淡色的唇便长驱直入。李弘彬被压着堵住了嘴说不出话只能抬起手敲了两下金元植坚挺的胸肌，模模糊糊喊的两句金元植你没刷牙都被一起吞进了肚子。

 

“好了好了。”在金元植的手摸向他裤子的前一秒李弘彬顺利抽身而出，因为接吻淡色的唇瓣已经染上了几分红，拍了两下有些烧的脸颊李弘彬捞起了床上的外套穿上，还是勾着一脸委屈的金元植的脖子在他耳后亲了一口，若有似无，像是无意经过的风又像是小奶猫的轻轻抓了下。

 

“等我回来补给你。”

 

金总坐在床上看着他的大明星拎着行李箱头也不回的离开，内心悲凉地仿佛自己刚被白嫖完。

 

——

 

“Daddy，我很想你啦！你什么时候回来呀？”

 

李弘彬听着对面那低八度的声音在喊自己Daddy，险些两眼一黑把手机扔对面的湖里，“你能不能好好说话？”

 

金元植顿了顿看了眼坐在一边抱着奶壶眨巴着大眼睛盯屏幕的女儿，将手机放到了她耳边，然后做了个口型。

 

其实金颂新作为早产儿来到这个世界是时候金元植和李弘彬都已经做好了最坏的打算，因此能活下来就已经是不幸中的万幸了，就算真的有各种早产儿并发症他们也愿意欣然接受。但是命运当真待他们不薄，小公主除了体质比普通孩子差一点以外智力上的丝毫没有被影响。金元植只是做了个Daddy的口型，她便接收到了这一讯息奶声奶气地朝着听筒喊了一声，“Daddy~”

 

李弘彬一听到女儿的声音便觉得心都要化了，但是很快又切回了金元植，“你这周末回来吗？颂新真的很想你天天闹着要看你的节目。”

 

“放心，这周末回来的。”李弘彬耐心地安抚金元植这个大孩子，语气也上扬几分，“那你呢？”

 

“我当然更想你。”金元植将视线落在电视上，那是李弘彬上个月录得一档综艺，有一个环节是输了的人要穿女装，李弘彬穿上制服裙戴上假发的样子还真的有几分豆学姐的清纯感。金元植嘴角忍不住上扬，“等你回来。”

 

“新儿呐。”金元植挂了电话将女儿抱在腿上，摸了摸她柔顺的发丝亲了一口粉嫩的脸颊，“奶奶说很想你，爸比周五的时候带你去奶奶家住两天好不好？”

 

——

 

“我回来啦！”出院后金元植就直接带李弘彬回了自己经常住的那间大公寓，其实李弘彬觉得原来那间小的也还行，但是金元植执拗的认为那间里面有不好的回忆不能触景生情。也不知道是不是商人都比较讲究这个，李弘彬本就随和也懒得和他在这种问题上纠缠，只是房子大最大的坏处就是——找人真是有点麻烦。

 

譬如现在他已经在门口呆了两分钟了，也没有人来迎接自己。大的没有，小的更没有。

 

推了所有房间的门确定是真的没人在家，李弘彬有点无奈的进厨房围起了围裙，这金元植肯定又是加班了，也不知道这几天自己一个人有没有照顾好自己。

 

金元植是在李弘彬正好把食材都丢进锅里盖上砂锅盖子的时候回来的。见到门口换下的鞋时他就已经脸上不自觉地浮上笑意了，轻手轻脚地走进厨房，伸手从后面环住了李弘彬。

 

出去拍了一个月的戏，还当真是又瘦了些。金元植捏着他几乎是皮包骨头的腰，下巴靠在他肩上拉长语调，“哎呀，这下真的只有屁股有肉了。”

 

李弘彬的手抖了一下，耳根微微发红，“什么呀，说着想我，其实就是在想这个吗？”

 

“包括但不仅限于。”金元植搂着将人转了个圈面对自己，黏黏糊糊的又要凑上去吻他，“还想了你说的补偿。”

 

李弘彬的手指抵在金元植贴近的唇，随着他的动作往后仰去嘴角的笑意却几乎快绷不住，“你把我女儿弄哪里去了？”

 

“闹着要去奶奶家，我给送我妈那儿了，明天接回来。”金元植成功在李弘彬裸露着的脖子上亲了一口，露出了餍足的笑容。

 

金颂新的眼睛长得和李弘彬很像，圆溜溜的葡萄眼在那张粉雕玉琢的脸上格外可爱。想到孩子还在襁褓中时李弘彬时常抱着她发呆，金元植只当是他先前受了委屈再加上担心孩子早产发育不好，劝慰了几次都没用。直到几个月后孩子长开了一些，李弘彬才长长地吁了一口气，“还好不是下垂眼。”

 

彼时金元植还在李弘彬说什么都对的赔罪阶段，动了动几次唇都没敢说出反驳的话。下垂眼怎么了？下垂眼不是也很可爱吗？我小时候也是我们那块儿的靓仔好吗？

 

但是直到前几天见到了女装的李弘彬，金元植承认女孩子果然还是葡萄眼要更可爱一些。

 

譬如现在。

李弘彬那双让金元植第一次正式见面时就心动的手现在正因为紧张而紧紧抓着裙摆。金元植不知道什么时候有角色扮演的爱好了，李弘彬低下头盯着领口那个系在白衬衫领口的领结，百褶裙很短，堪堪遮住大腿。他不习惯这么裆下生风的感觉，因此两条直挺的长腿拘束地并在一起，半筒袜将纤细匀称的小腿恰到好处地包裹，露出了他惯常的，泛着淡粉色的膝盖。

他撩了一下落到耳边的碎发，抬起头把握了一个羞赧的眼神抛给坐在书桌后的金元植。

金元植还是回来时那套裁剪得当的西装装扮，只是此刻衬衫扣子扣到了最上面一颗。他戴金丝边眼镜的时候是最好看的，当然还要配上他勾起嘴角玩味的笑容——这个男人真是太会了，李弘彬笑着，但是却在他拿出了一根教棒时倒吸了一口冷气。

“金元植，你不至于……啊！”李弘彬的话还没说完，金元植就抬起教棒隔着裙子不轻不重地在他的屁股上落下了一记，引得他忍不住轻呼出声。

“李同学，你已经旷课一个月了知道吗？”金元植慢条斯理地踱回书桌前，懒散地倚在桌沿，双腿交叉。

金元植真的好爱演，下次可以推荐给导演。李弘彬在内心疯狂吐槽，但还是配合地低下头抖着声音道，“知道。”

“那你知道不听话的孩子会被惩罚吗？”他站起身单手插兜拎着教棒绕到了李弘彬身后。

李弘彬的臀部挺翘，那条原本设计过腿根的百褶裙被撑起，只能勉强遮住臀瓣。金元植的教棒挑起裙摆，冰凉的金属质地贴着奶酪般的大腿根一路往上蔓延，材质柔软的布料堆叠在教棒之上，一起随着停在了那人丰软的臀尖。

手上的教棒微微加了几分力，那团雪白的挺翘便也软糯的团子般凹陷下去，松开后留下了浅色的红痕。金元植故意在他的臀瓣处画着圈圈，若有似乎地勾着他，又轻轻落了一记，看着那两团软肉在空气中微微颤动，“你里面又没穿。”

“老师不是要惩罚我吗？”李弘彬顺从地由着金元植的手抵着自己的肩将自己上半身压在桌上，甚至将自己的腰肢又往下塌了几分，衬衫下摆从腰间滑出来露出了小半截真的堪比女人般不盈一握的腰，臀部高高翘起，宛若一只慵懒又勾人的奶猫。

金元植楞了一下。心里再一次感慨李弘彬这勾人的技术真是日益增长，稳住自己内心想把人直接摁在那张红木书桌上操干的冲动，教棒从臀部划到了紧紧并在一起的两条大腿间，推了下眼镜冷声道，“腿张开。”

后入的姿势看不到李弘彬隐忍又害羞的表情，只能看到他的脸颊温顺地贴着桌面，黑长直的假发从背上滑落下来。金元植俯身将他有些乱掉的头发拢了拢，在他耳边又重复了一遍，“把腿张开。”

这一次李弘彬的腿终于张开了一条缝，金属教棒挤入两腿之间的时候他还是没有忍住呜咽了一声，大腿根部的敏感让他下意识地再次加紧了腿。但是金元植教棒并不粗，稍稍用力便可以在他的腿间毫无阻碍的上下滑动，引得他双腿战栗几乎要站不住。

“你自己扩张过了吗？”金元植的教棒停留在紧致得穴口处，突然发问。

李弘彬咬着牙摇头，生怕一开口就会溢出呻吟，但是很快金元植的下一步动作就让他瞬间破功，“唔、别进去！”

然而那根金属伸缩教棒已经进入了穴口处。冰冷又坚硬的异物感让李弘彬忍不住挣扎着想要躲开，可惜金元植并没有让他这么做，Alpha天生就高人一等的力量将他牢牢地扣在桌上，空气中原本似有若无的雪松味瞬间爆开。

“别乱动，小心刮伤。”

李弘彬的双手被反扣在后腰，其实他也害怕再乱动那根教棒就会刮伤自己柔嫩的甬道，但是异物侵入的怪异感让他止不住地不断收缩自己的后穴来缓解紧张。这似乎是更如了金元植的愿，手里的教棒又往里探了几分似乎寻找着什么，终于在某处停下，然后教棒上方凸起设计的小圆点毫不留情地戳了上去。

“啊——”李弘彬失声尖叫，两条腿一软险些往下坠去，还好金元植及时捞住了他的腰。

扣住了腰防止他再站不稳，金元植的教棒开始在小穴内打转，“下次还旷课吗？”

李弘彬可以明显的感受到自己甬道内正有一股股热流涌出，教棒在自己体内打转的紧张和畏惧让他全身都敏感起来，金元植的一举一动都能随时牵动他敏感的神经。他侧过头去看金元植，露出了一副可怜兮兮的讨饶表情掐着嗓子声音甜的能溢出蜜来，“老师，你不要用这个了，难受。”

“嗯？”金元植的教棒又往他的敏感点上戳了一下，笑的玩味，“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“不……旷了。”李弘彬的脸颊被逼的潮红，金元植也不是没看见顺着他腿根流下来的透明的液体，但还是视若无睹般将教棒又往里了一点。

“呜、别进去了……”刚被拢好的发丝因为李弘彬的挣扎又有几缕落在了他的脸颊，贴着汗湿的鬓角，在他的喘息声中更加淫靡起来，“别，要、要坏了。”

“那你说要什么？”教棒收至穴口，轻轻研磨。

“要你。”李弘彬说完，嘴角噙着笑意，黑白分明的葡萄眼里带着几分被情欲沾染的迷离，“我要你进来……”

李弘彬的穴口已经有些湿润，但是再怎么说也毕竟不是Omega，金元植将教棒随手扔到了地上，一次伸了两指进去。格子裙被掀到了腰部，金元植一手握着他的挺翘圆润的臀瓣揉捏，一手在穴口内进出发出了咕叽的水声。

“可以了……嗯……”李弘彬不似之前的矜持羞怯，渐渐放开声音呻吟出来，小手焦虑的往后伸想要抓住金元植的手与他相握，嘴里轻声呢喃，“快进来……”

他的前端早就已经立起，将裙子的前摆撑起，李弘彬的另一只手偷偷摸到了前面想替自己纾解一下，却没想到被金元植抓了个现行又将手反扣住，“女孩是不会用前面的。”

李弘彬只觉得金元植烦得很，但是又碍于自己现在被压在身下整个处于弱势地位无法反驳，只能讨好地摆动自己的腰肢，用气音道，“那你倒是进来让我用后面舒服啊。”

闻言金元植在心里暗骂了一句小妖精，便摁住了他劲瘦的腰狠狠地插了进去。

已经一个多月没有被用过的小穴即使是扩张过依然紧致地令金元植忍不住喟叹。两人下身的结合处泛着湿润的水光，将手从腰移到了臀双手掰开，粉嫩的穴口便毫无保留的暴露在了空气中。

“唔……你轻一点……”小别胜新婚，金元植进入后便控制不住自己迅速抽插起来，抓着李弘彬的腰臀狠狠地顶撞拍打，李弘彬伏在书桌上整个人都被推着往前进了几分。金元植的书桌很干净，并没有什么东西可以让他着手抓着，双手虚空着握拳，呜咽声从他的喉中漫出来。

可惜身上的人置若罔闻，甚至将他的腿又拉开了几分，恨不能将自己的两个囊袋都撞进他的身体。

“再生一个好不好？”抵在生殖腔口时金元植捉着李弘彬虚弱的落在桌面上的手与之十指交握，呼出的气息似乎都带着雪松的清冷味，落在脖颈处的吻格外缱绻。

李弘彬的腿抖得厉害，前端也涨得发疼。理智告诉他应该拒绝金元植然后阻止他进生殖腔，可是在一波又一波的高潮侵袭中他不知为何迟迟没有说话。

“生一个小元植不好吗？下垂眼其实挺可爱的。”金元植见李弘彬不说话，便又挺动了两下逼的他漏出了几声轻呼，另一只手讨好地探到前面去帮他套弄。

“这次我一定会好好照顾你的。”和李弘彬一起泄出的是金元植带了几分委屈和遗憾的哀求，“怀颂新的时候不在你身边……我……”

“不好。”李弘彬打断他，“因为你遗憾所以我就要再生吗？我不愿意。”

“我不是这个意思……”方才还温情缠绵的空气一下像被打进了零下几十度的北极圈。金元植因为李弘彬的话尴尬的进也不是退也不是，解释又苍白的还不如没讲。只得委屈地维持着这个姿势不敢再动，半晌后才小心翼翼的叫他，“彬呐……你还在生气吗？”

 

李弘彬并没有在医院里接受他的求婚。他只是接过那只戒指认认真真的捏在指尖看了许久，却迟迟没有戴上。金元植发誓那几分钟简直是他人生中最漫长的时刻，终于他的欣喜和期待在李弘彬把戒指放回他手上时，碎的七零八落。

“可以再给我一点时间吗？”那时候李弘彬是这么说的，虽然产后托了金元植的福照顾的很好，脸颊上终于又长了点肉不再瘦的皮包骨头，但依然难掩眼底的憔悴。

金元植颔首，他也知道让李弘彬马上接受自己重归于好很困难，压下自己心里的失落他努力摆出一副轻松的笑脸，“好，那……我先带你回家。这样行吗？”

Beta和Omega不一样，他们不用被标记也无需标记别人，他们是完全自由的，不受束缚的。有时金元植甚至会坏心眼地想一想如果李弘彬是个Omega就好了，只要被自己标记了那就永远离不开自己，而他也不用像现在这样患得患失。

但是很快他就否定了这个想法，毕竟这对李弘彬太过于不公平。一年半了，他们像普通情侣那样同居，同床，共同抚养孩子。可是就像是缺了最重要的那一个部分，金元植总是难以控制自己内心的不安。

李弘彬的理由总是很多，一开始是还想拍戏事业还在上升期不想公开，然后又是金元植和李在焕之前的事剪不断理还乱害怕被人觉得自己是破坏他们感情的第三者。尽管金元植一直在允诺，但是李弘彬都像是铁了心似的一再推脱。

“我到底什么时候可以转正？”金元植的声音压得很低，像是刚下过雨的室外潮湿又压抑的气氛，让李弘彬觉得金元植快要委屈地哭出来，“你是不是又想过两年就随便找个理由丢下我，弘彬……”

“我……”李弘彬挣开金元植的手，微微侧过脸捏了捏压在自己身上的人耳垂安慰他，“你真的想好了吗？”

“你别这样啊，不是你不好。是我对自己还没有足够的信心。我……我想等我配得上你了……我们再……”

“你又在说胡话。”金元植从李弘彬体内退出，蛮横的将他翻过身背靠着桌面衔住他的唇深深地吻下去，“你哪里配不上了，我第一次见你的时候就觉得你很好了。”

李弘彬的腿摇摇欲坠地挂在金元植的腰间，生殖腔再次被打开的痛楚让他穿梭在金元植发间的手指牢牢收紧，“你……啊、你才胡说……哪有人看到人家出来卖……呜、慢点……还，还觉得这人好呢？”

“不是那次。”金元植将自己的灼热全数送进李弘彬的生殖腔内，吻落在他的嘴角，“是你拍的第一部电视剧，我是投资商。”

“那时候坐在台下看到你的第一眼我就觉得你比其他人都要好看。”

“我想过包养你，但是觉得对你而言有些过于侮辱了。”

“第一次的时候让你口一下就回去是看你实在太紧张了，估计心里也不想真的做到最后一步，给彼此一个台阶下。”

“可我真不是个正人君子，还是趁人之危了。”

这些话随着金元植的液体一起灌进了自己脑子和身体里，李弘彬睁着眼不可置信地看着他，突然鼻子一酸，眼眶迅速泛红了一圈，却是一句完整的话都说不上来，“你为什么……”

“别哭别哭，”金元植笑着替他擦掉眼泪，“为什么不早点说？因为不重要。因为不管是四年前的李弘彬还是两年前的李弘彬还是以后的每一天的李弘彬，我都一样喜欢。”

“那怀不上小元植的李弘彬呢？”李弘彬被他亲的蹭了一脸颊的口水，终于勾着他的脖子破涕为笑。

“那就多试几次。”金元植托着他的臀把人从桌上抱起来往卧室走去，“年轻人多努力努力总归是不会错的。”


End file.
